


The end of a fantasy

by SaltMalt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Post-Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMalt/pseuds/SaltMalt
Summary: What if the remnants never came, the kids never got taken, and Tifa never found Cloud’s stuff in the church? What if the plot of Advent Children never happened and Cloud never got cured of his Geostigma?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The end of a fantasy

He was gone. Forever. Just when she thinks she’s finally having that happy ending. An ending apart of the fantasy she thought came with that promise she held so close to her heart. The possibility of ever having that ending is shattered.

Well her ending before this being all happy was a lie. The truth was she hadn’t seen or even heard from Cloud in a few weeks. She had sent so many voice mails at this point that when she tried to send another, the phone said ‘this callers mail box is full’. She wasn’t sure why he had seemingly fallen off the face of the earth but she decided , convinced herself, he was alright. After all apparently people had seen him around so he would be fine. Right? 

Obviously not Tifa had been telling herself bitterly. Now she was left with 2 crying kids, dressed in black, at the foot of a grave for a man who didn’t even do as much as leave a letter for her saying why he left. 

And despite this she loved him with all her heart. Sure she was angry but now she would always have one thing she would regret.

“I never did get to tell you I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!This one is short but I just wanted to make something quick and simple! Feedback,if any, is appreciated!


End file.
